Night Of Summer Side
Night Of Summer Side es una canción compuesta por NOBODY e interpretado por Masanori Ikeda y que fue usado como primer opening de la serie anime Kimagure Orange Road. Música original La letra habla de un encuentro de un chico que se enamora de una chica en un cruce de carreteras, mientras estaban cerca al puerto. Era verano, pasearon por el muelle, se abrazaron y se besaron. Kanji= :アクセルの悲鳴さ軋むタイヤから… :見知らぬ女(きみ)乗せ飛び出したクーペ :追いかける影を振り切りドア閉めた :君は「どこでもいいから走って！」と :出逢いはハイウエイ・ジャンクション :港が見える頃 :恋に落ちたと気づいた :Take me to summer side :口づけより優しさが欲しいと :Night of summer side :あどけなさで拒否(かく)した瞳は :大人だったね :波のない入江並ぶマストの影 :肩を抱いて桟橋を歩いたよ :気まずさは苦手なのと急に笑い :腕をすりぬけてたね踊るみたいに :優しさはぐらかし :何を探してるの :恋に理由はいらない :Take me to summer side :誘うようにデッキへと飛んだね :Night of summer side :背中そらし誰のものにもね :ならないわよってキスしたね :急がないと夏が終りそうだよって :知らない顔で口説くよ :Take me to summer side :淋しさより口づけが欲しいと :Night of summer side :振り返った君の眼差しは :大人だったね |-|Romaji= :Akuseru no himei sakishimu taiya kara :Mishiranu kimi nose tobidashita kuupe :(before the summer takes you, right now) :Oikakeru kage o furikiri doA shimeta :Kimi wa 'Doko demo ii kara, hashite' to :Deai wa highway junction :Minato ga mieru koro :Koi ni ochita to Kizuita :Take me to summer side :Kuchizuke yori Yasashisa ga Hoshii to :Night of summer side :Adokenasa de Kakushita hitomi wa :Otona datta ne :Nami no nai irie narabu masuto no kage :Kata o daite sanbashi o aruita yo :(before the summer takes you, right now) :Kimazusa wa nigate na no' to kyuuni warai'' :Ude o surinuketa ne Odoru mitai ni :Yasashisa hagurakashi Nani o sagashiteru no? :Kooi ni riyuu wa iranai :Take me to summer side :Sasou you ni Dekki e to Tonda ne :Night of summer side :Senaka sorashi 'Dare no mono ni mo ne :Naranai wa yo' tte Kiss shita ne :'Isoganai to natsu ga Owarisou yo da yo' tte :Shiranai kao de Kudoku yo :Take me to summer side :Samishisa yori Kuchizuke ga Hoshii to :Night of summer side :Furi kaetta Kimi no manazashi wa :Otona datta ne :(home in your eyes... lost in your eyes...) Versión doblada (TV) El tema fue adaptado en dos idiomas, el Castellano y el Catalán. En el Castellano salió en la versión TV de los DVD que distribuía la empresa Jonu Media, y en el Catalán se escuchaba en una versión misma que transmitía el canal 3xl.net. Castellano= '''Interpretado por Totem :Un deportivo pasó y sin poder remediar vi a esa mujer. :Ruido de acelerador, emprendió su camino y se fue. :"Verano a punto de comenzar" :Tratando de asimilar esa imagen fugaz, su coche se paró. :Sutil me dice su voz: "Vamos, sube y pasémoslo bien" :Con una mirada intensa. :Al fondo estaba el puerto, tú y yo. :Y así sin darme cuenta, me conquistó. :Salimos a bailar, si me dejas escoger, :no sé si sabrás que nunca he sido infiel. :Verano junto al mar. :Tu mirada se cruzó, su inocencia pude leer, :al rozar al fin su piel. :Salimos a bailar, si me dejas escoger, :no sé si sabrás que nunca he sido infiel. :Verano junto al mar. :Tu mirada se cruzó, su inocencia pude leer, :al rozar al fin su piel. |-|Catalán= Interpretado por Miquel Fernández :Vas pujar al meu cupè i, llavors, els pneumàtics van grinyolar. :Per mi eres una desconeguda, però em vas impactar. :''--Abans que arribi l'estiu, corre!--'' :Em vaig desfer de les ombres que sempre m'empaitaven. Adéu, passat! :I tu em vas dir: "Tant me fa cap on, però corre, sisplau". :Ens vam trobar a l'autopista i, quan vaig entreveure el port, :em vaig adonar que era teu el meu cor. :Porta'm al teu costat, a la riba de l'estiu, :i t'oferiré un dolç petó. :Les nits al teu costat, a la riba de l'estiu. :La mirada que em vas tornar era una mirada d'amor. :Porta'm al teu costat, a la riba de l'estiu, :i t'oferiré un dolç petó. :Les nits al teu costat, a la riba de l'estiu. :La mirada que em vas tornar era una mirada d'amor. Referencias * Letras en kanji y romaji * Letra en catalán * Letra en castellano Categoría:Adaptaciones españolas Categoría:Opening